Improvisaciones
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Recopilación de las improvisaciones en tiempo de osio


**Hola a todos, se que no he publicado nada nuevo en un tiempo, pero cuando escribo de momentos se me va la creatividad y no puedo terminar, espero terminar pronto, pero tampoco me quiero forzar, porque si lo hago no tendran el mismo sentimiento mis fic, mientras tanto les dejo todas las improvisaciones que hice, cuando jugaba improvisaciones en el chat de la comunidad de autores, espero que les gusten, hay dos de las cuales no recuerdo el tema y bueno creo que eso es todo, para esta introducción.**

**Improvisaciones**

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Romance

Es de noche y hay una tormenta, usualmente las tormentas en Minnesota son muy frías, pero aquí en Rio contrabajo y logran bajar la temperatura, cuando menos estoy con Perla dentro del hábitat artificial, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará su ala?, desde que salimos del avión no hemos hablado mucho, me da mucha pena intentar hablar con ella, realmente que estaba haciendo diciéndole "Estamos encadenados Perla, ¿Lo olvidas?", rayos pude haber sido más original, pero más importante aún… ella me beso, que significo eso beso para ella… lo abra hecho por el momento o tal vez creyó que nos íbamos a morir y en un último intento de desesperación me beso, ah que rayos, desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ella, no… desde que la vi no dejo de pensar en ella, y ya pasamos dos días en el habitad, su ala tardara un tiempo en sanar, pero ¿Qué le puedo decir mientras este con ella?

– ¿Blu? – Me llamo, una voz que sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

– Perla, ¿Te sucede algo, te sientes mal? – Pregunte, las únicas palabras que salían de mi pico eran sobre su ala, me preocupaba mucho.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero he notado algo – Dijo ella mirándome fijamente mientras yo bajaba la mirada por los nervios

– ¿Qué cosa? – Respondí sin mirarla, los nervios me lo impedían.

– Han pasado dos días desde que regresamos a este lugar, y te has comportado muy raro, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto ella sonando preocupada.

– Sí, estoy bien, tú eres la que me preocupa si no fuera por mi culpa no tendrías el ala lastimada – Dije tímidamente sin mirarla, estaba admitiendo lo mucho que me preocupaba su estado.

– Creo que te equivocas Blu – Dijo ella mientras ponía su ala buena en mi hombro.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte confundido.

– Si no fuera por ti, hoy yo no estaría aquí – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, que a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación se podía percibir claramente.

– Pero si no fuera por ti, yo nunca hubiera aprendido a volar – Dije sin pensar mientras admiraba su sonrisa.

Estúpido que has dicho, tenía que haber tocado ese tema, ahora nos inunda un silencio incómodo.

– Gracias – Dije tratando de romper el silencio.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Pregunto ella confundida.

– Por todo, pero ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir – Dije tratando de hacer que me dejara solo para volver a pensar.

– ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?, hoy hace más frio que en otros días – Dijo tímidamente mientras señalaba el nido artificial que había en un árbol.

– Eh… bueno… yo… – Dije muy nervioso ante aquella pregunta.

– Anda, ven, no me dejaras pasar frio verdad – Dijo mientras me empezaba a jalar de un ala.

Me llevo hasta la base del árbol, y yo para facilitar las cosas la subí hasta donde estaba el nido artificial.

– ¿Te vas a quedar parado en la entrada o vas a entrar? – Dijo ella en tono juguetón.

Asentí y entre con cuidado al nido, normalmente dormía en el suelo y me tapaba con una hoja, nunca había dormido en un nido, ni siquiera en uno artificial, rápidamente busque un lugar y me acomode y acto seguido Perla se acostó a mi lado, ¿Qué debía hacer?, no sé cómo reaccionar ante una situación así, lo único que podía hacer era respirar profundamente para calmarme, podía sentir el aroma de Perla, un dulce aroma que pocas veces había podido sentir tan cerca.

– No estés nervioso – Dijo ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

Nuestros picos casi se tocaban, poca era la distancia que los separaba y efectivamente me encontraba nervioso.

– No estoy nervioso – Dije tratando de no sonar nervioso.

– En serio porque tu corazón está muy agitado – Dijo ella mientras ponía su ala buena en mi pecho.

Desvié la mirada, realmente me ponía nervioso.

– Blu… – Me llamo, haciendo que volteara a verla.

Entonces de un momento a otro me dio un beso, como en el avión, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, no tengo la menor idea, pero solamente me limite a intentar corresponderle.

– Así está mejor no estés nervioso, después de todo no es la primera vez que nos besamos – Dijo ella sonando muy alegre.

Sonreí, ¿Eso significa que le gusto?, podría ser, entonces se me ocurrió ella ya me había besado dos veces y yo ninguna, me empecé a acercar para besarla, pero antes de hacerlo me detuve, malditos nervios.

– Perla yo… – Dije tímidamente a poco menos de un centímetro de distancia de su pico

– No te preocupes ya lo sé – Dijo ella igual de tímida que yo.

– Te amo – Termine de decir para finalmente la besaba.

De verdad la amo, no importa lo que pase la amare por siempre, el solo hecho de haberla conocido, me hace muy feliz, al menos a mí. Y estaré feliz el tiempo que tenga el placer de su compañía, así sean diez minutos, dos años o treinta años.

– Yo también te amo – Dijo ella al momento de romper nuestro beso.

La envolví con mis alas, dándole un beso más antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Linda)

Tema: Tristeza

Mis lentes se empañaron, mi visión se tornó borrosa, sentía mucha desesperación, pero más que nada tristeza, me sentía triste, mi mejor amigo se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer, ese avión no regresaría, se lo había llevado de mi lado para siempre...

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Perla)

Tema: Amor

Estúpido Blu, el momento era perfecto y él lo arruino.

– Perla espera – Grito el detrás de mí.

– Aléjate, ve con tus amiguitas, te veías muy cómodo a su lado – Dije muy molesta, tratando de disimular mi tristeza.

– Perla, yo no las conozco, por favor espera – Dijo el tratando de excusarse, pero ya era tarde.

Lo ignore y seguí caminando, no tenía ganas de verlo, después de ver como esas aves corrientes intentaban besarlo.

– Perla… – Dijo el sonando preocupado.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Respondí aun molesta.

– Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, yo quería pasar un buen rato contigo en el club, poder volver a bailar como lo hicimos aquella vez que nos conocimos hace no mucho tiempo – Dijo tristemente – Pero, no salió como yo quería, realmente no sé quiénes eran esas aves y tampoco sé porque saltaron sobre mí, pero…–

– Detente, no quiero oír más – Dije sin voltear a verlo.

Ni creas que con un disculpa te perdonare, por eso, no sé cómo es que puedes ser tan tonto, es obvio que esas aves formaban parte de las que rescataste del avión.

– Perla… –

– ¿Qué significo para ti? – Pregunte esperanzada sin voltear a verlo.

– No te entiendo Perla – Respondió confundido.

– En el avión, cuando caíamos me dijiste que estábamos encadenados ¿Recuerdas?, pero las cadenas nos las habíamos quitado mucho antes – Dije mientras que con cada palabra me sentía más molesta.

Solo dímelo, dime que me amas, dime que esas palabras fueron más que palabras.

– ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Pregunte aún más molesta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el me dio la vuelta y quedamos de frente; por mi rostro se derramaban lágrimas, me era imposible contenerlas.

– Perla, yo no sé cómo tratar a una chica, nunca tuve ninguna experiencia… en el avión, cuando te vi caer, tenía miedo de perderte, y si iba a perderte me perdería contigo, yo no sé cómo transmitir mis sentimientos, pero… – No lo deje terminar, hacía mucho que quería besarlo otra vez.

Besarlo me recordó todas las razones por la que él es especial.

– Puedes empezar con un beso – Dije más calmada después de romper el beso.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Confesión

Ok, estoy listo, respira, inhala, exhala, ok muy bien Blu, has estado esperando este momento para decirle a Perla lo que sientes no lo eches a perder, inhala, exhala, pero que palabras podría decirle, hay tantas cosas que siento que no se por cual empezar, bien, una pequeña práctica.

– Perla, hemos pasado un tiempo juntos, desde que nos salvamos de morir en el avión, no, no, no, eso es patético. Perla, hacía ya un tiempo que quería decirte lo que siento, no, no puedo ser tan directo ni aun que yo quiera... – Vamos todo lo que he leído debe servirme de algo, piensa, piensa. – Perla, yo quisiera agradecerte... –

– Agradecerme ¿porque Blu? – Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

– Perla, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte exaltado.

– Me dijiste que querías hablar –

Ok, inhala, exhala, tu puedes Blu, solo dile lo que sientes.

– Perla, hay muchas cosas que... me gustaría decirte –

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti –

– ¿Y que sientes por mí? – Pregunto cada vez más curiosa.

– Siento algo indescriptible, algo con lo que nunca soñé capaz de sentir, siento... amor, yo me he enamorado de ti, ya, ya no podía reprimirlo más, perdóname Perla pero no puedo evitar estar enamorado de ti…

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Depresión

Ah Linda está ocupada, maldigo a su escuela por dejarle tareas, ojala la pudiera ayudar, pero solo la distraería, quiero que ella me acaricie, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, pero esta tan ocupada que no me presta atención, esto me deprime mucho Linda, termina tu tarea pronto por favor...

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Pedro)

Tema: Comida

Valió la pena, aunque ahora no me puedo mover, valió la pena el comerme todos los mangos, je, Nico me va a regañar en cuanto veo todo lo que comí, pero valió la pena, estoy satisfecho.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Pedro)

Tema: Comida

Moriré, si sigo comiendo así, no olvido las veces que Nico que me lo dijo, "No comas tanto", debí hacerle caso, ahora me duele todo el estómago, maldita ambición por comer...

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Hambre

Mi estómago rugía y no paraba de rugir, era increíble que tan temprano por la mañana tuviera hambre, pero era lógico, el día anterior había sido muy agitado, tanto para mí como para Perla, pero que podía comer, estábamos encadenados, y no sabía que hacer tampoco sabía cómo me bajaría de la atalaya si no sabía volar, que haré, más importante aún ¿Qué hará Perla?, de seguro le soy una carga...

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Perla)

Tema: Lemon

¿Hasta dónde se puede sentir el placer? ¿Hasta dónde se escucharan mis gemidos?, no lo sé pero estoy segura que esto, está por acabar, estoy al límite, y me parece que el también, sus embestidas son suaves y torpes y sus besos llenos de pasión, y de pronto todo acabo y se desplomo sobre mí y con sus últimas energías me alcanzo a decir "Te amo Perla"

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Perla)

Tema: Regalo

Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿Que debería hacer?, Rafael y los chicos quieren organizarle una fiesta en el club, pero quiero darle algo especial, alguien tan especial como él se lo merece, pero desde que vivimos en la selva, no creo que pueda ofrecerle algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su vieja vida de mascota… un simple abrazo no bastaría, no me sentiría satisfecha con eso, debe ser algo más, algo mucho más especial, para hacer de este su mejor cumpleaños; oh vamos Perla tranquilízate, desde cuando te comportas así por un macho, pero… no es cualquier macho, es Blu… tonto Blu, pero… aun así lo quiero, creo… que ya sé que le puedo regalar…

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Flor

Inhala, exhala, respira lento Blu tu puedes, solo tienes que calmarte, un simple suspiro es todo lo que necesitas. Aún tenía su aroma cubriendo mis plumas, la noche anterior Perla se recostó sobre mis alas para dormir, era la primera vez que ella dormía tan cerca de mí, y sin duda fue un momento mágico, la rodee con mis alas para estar más cómodo y ella acepto mi gesto, poco tiempo después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos; esa noche, esa noche fue... mágica, fue como dormir abrazado a una flor, una muy hermosa flor.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Perla)

Tema: Violación

Estúpido, ni siquiera sabe cómo dar un beso, su pico temblaba demasiado, pero... aun así, me gusto... tal vez su forma de besar no es la más perfecta, pero es muy lindo cuando lo intenta, tal vez si esto sigue así, creo que terminare siendo yo la que hago algo indebido… violación, mmm no sería violación si él pone de su parte, me pregunto si el habrá pensado en eso… no, no lo creo sigue siendo muy inocente, pero algún día tal vez.

* * *

Narración: Tercera Persona

Tema: Violación

– ¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntaba Blu así mismo.

– Ya llegue Blu, ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa? Que decías – Pregunto Perla emocionada.

– Pues mira – Dijo Blu señalando un par de cuerdas y un antifaz.

– ¿Eh?, no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres todo esto? – Pregunto confundida.

– Es para un juego – Dijo Blu nervioso.

– ¿Un juego?, ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Perla emocionada.

– Pues... Rafael me lo recomendó, dice que es muy divertido… – Dijo Blu mientras tomaba las cuerdas.

– Pero ¿De qué trata? – Pregunto Perla con curiosidad.

– Mejor te muestro – Dijo Blu tomando un poco de confianza y acercándose a Perla con las cuerdas.

Perla miraba con intriga a Blu, mientras que este le ataba las alas y las patas, hasta dejarla inmóvil.

– Ok ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto Perla confundida al ver como se encontraba.

– Tu solo disfruta – Dijo Blu mientras tomaba el antifaz para ponérselo a Perla.

– ¿Cómo?... – Alcanzo a decir Perla antes de que Blu la silenciara

– Shh, el juego se llama… violación – Fue lo último que dijo el guacamayo, antes de empezar a poner en práctica los consejos de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Cielo

Un día más que pasa, mi vida es muy tranquila y pacífica al lado de Linda, me divierto con ella, pero algo me hace falta, la pregunta es ¿Qué me hace falta?, espero algún día averiguarlo, tal vez el mirar el cielo, me ayude, el mismo cielo de todos los días, el mismo cielo para todos los demás.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: …

Perla… que bello nombre, me pregunto ¿Cómo será ella?, la foto que trajo ese doctor, solo me muestra su bello rostro, pero… ella será agradable, espero que sí, mañana la conoceré, no me había sentido tan ansioso desde… no me había sentido tan ansioso desde nunca, es impresionante como la simple mención de su existencia cambio mi mundo, fue como recibir un golpe que me trajo de vuelta al mundo.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: …

¡Auch!, pero que dem… ¿Por qué me ataco?, no le hice nada, ella en verdad es Perla; no dudo de su belleza, pero es muy agresiva, esta no es forma de saludar a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, uno no va por la vida golpeando a quien se le ponga enfrente….

* * *

Narración: Tercera Persona

Tema: Celos

– ¿Pero quién diablos es él? – Pensó Blu al ver a su amada en las alas de otro guacamayo.

Perla se veía confundida, no estaba segura de que estaba ocurriendo o del porque otro guacamayo la tenía entre sus alas, pero no se iba a quedar así, aunque justo en el momento en que Perla iba reaccionar violentamente vio la cara del otro guacamayo.

– ¿Roberto? – Pregunto Perla desconcertada.

El guacamayo solo se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa a nuestra querida Perla, provocando que los celos de Blu aumentaran.

– Ejem – Dijo Blu después de notar que ese guacamayo no soltaba a su amada Perla – Disculpa, pero podrías soltar a Perla – Pidió amablemente Blu, tragándose toda la rabia y enojo que tenía guardado desde la aparición del guacamayo.

El guacamayo ignoro por completo lo que le dijo Blu, pero nuestra querida Perla no, y aun con su personalidad agresiva se limitó a separarse sutilmente del guacamayo, y regresar al lado de su amado Blu.

– Blu ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Perla preocupada, al notar la mirada perdida de Blu.

– Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… me dieron celos, al ver cómo te agarro ese guacamayo y… también me dio rabia… – Confeso Blu apenado, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– Celos… nunca creí que sentiría algo como eso, ni mucho menos rabia... – Pensó Blu mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba aquel guacamayo.

* * *

Narración: Primera Persona (Blu)

Tema: Sueños

Se paraba frente a mí y se acurrucaba entre mis alas, pasando sus suaves plumas sobre las mías, inundándome con su dulce aroma, que me embriagaba cada vez más, la emoción crecía, quería estar más cerca, sentir su pico sobre el mío y unirme en un único beso que haría de ese momento único pero… desperté, y regrese a mi triste realidad, dejándome todas las noches con este hermoso sueño, que al momento de despertar se convierte en una horrible verdad, verdad de algo que posiblemente nunca pasara…

Sin embargo seguiré soñando con aquella ave que solo aparece en mis fantasías liberándome aunque sea momentáneamente de mi profunda tristeza…

* * *

**Y Estas fueran todas las improvisaciones que he hecho, como pudieron haber notado, mas que nada me voy al romance, y bueno si gustan mandar un tema en los reviews yo puedo hacer la improvisación de ese tema, también si gustan puede ser mas de uno, para que así se haga un segundo capitulo de esto, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**

_**Publicado el 7 de Enero del 2014**_


End file.
